


Tricolor

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Human Luna, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las reglas eran claras. El núcleo de su reunión era Yaten.  [Regalo de Cumpleaños para PaulaLunatica de FF.NET.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricolor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulaLunatica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PaulaLunatica).



 

* * *

 

 

Haruka no tenía ojos para otra. Sus manos podían navegar entre los mechones oscuros de Luna por accidente, pero su mirada fulminante siempre estaría trazando las curvas de su amante primordial.

Yaten.

Donde Luna era dulce y tierna, Haruka era posesiva y dispuesta a dejar marcas en la piel de Yaten. Donde los dedos de Luna le otorgaban un placer delicado, de ensueño, aunque apasionado—Haruka le arrancaba el aliento, sin permiso. Haruka se adueñaba de sus caderas, empujando, arrastrando, y manipulando el cuerpo de Yaten a su antojo. Luna no era tan obvia, su poder latía sutilmente, con las yemas de sus dedos apenas tocándola, tentándola y tentándola, volviendo a Yaten loca. Luna despertaba unas ansías en su corazón, las ansías de tomar.

Luna no era alguien que solía ceder. Ella era demandante por naturaleza. Una líder, una mentora. Le gustaba dar las órdenes.

Pero, por Yaten se desplomaba. Con Yaten ella misma admitía ser nublada, cegada y sorda. Yaten tenía un poder extraordinario sobre ella. Sólo bastaba una sonrisa, un pestañeo coqueto, su cercanía rozando la presencia de Luna, y la doncella estaba perdida.

Resultaba exhilarante tener esa influencia sobre alguien. Yaten no lo podía negar.

Una mordida en su mandíbula demandó su atención. Haruka. Yaten estiró su cuello, queriendo sentir más de tales mordiscos en el pulso de su cuello. Haruka no le cumplió tal capricho, sin embargo. _Pon atención_ , fue el mensaje mandado y recibido. Transpiración ya se hacía notar, cubriendo la frente de la rubia, unos cuantos hilos de cabellos pegándose sobre su piel. Yaten lamió sus labios. Le permitió a Haruka abrir sus piernas para encontrar un nicho entre ellas, posándose como la dueña verdadera.

Luna acarició su pómulo rosado, llamándola con ternura. Yaten giró su rostro hacia su costado, muda ante la belleza desprendida del cuerpo desnudo de Luna. Piel pálida, tan irreal, aún más blanca que la propia, brillando con cierta aura lunar. Los senos de Luna eran perfectos, excediendo el tamaño de los puños de Yaten, tersos, orgullosos. Un pezón rosado se endureció bajó su pulgar curioso. Yaten lo llevó a su boca, robando una pisca de sabor.

Luna suspiró, satisfecha. Era una amazona de mujer, Yaten se sentía pequeña entre sus brazos. Se estremeció, pero no tenía certeza de la razón de ello, podía ser por los uñas de Haruka encajándose en sus glúteos, o los dígitos de Luna enterrándose en sus cabellos plateados. Yaten hizo su propia exploración, trazando la curva de una cadera, contando las costillas de un flanco, jugueteado con un ombligo desprotegido. Luna gimió, alzando una pierna. Yaten captó el mensaje y bajó hasta su objetivo. Otro tipo de labios acuosos le dieron la bienvenida, aún más sensibles. Presionó contra sus puntos débiles, plantando la dinamita para luego activar la explosión. Hizo masajes sobre el clítoris de la mujer— _lentos_ —agitando a Luna, sin prisa. Luego, fue su turno para gemir con sorpresa, percibiendo un ataque en su propia pelvis.

Era obvio que, de las tres, Haruka poseía más experiencia, y lo demostró con sus exquisitas técnicas, la punta de su lengua extrayendo los sonidos más chillones de su amante (amante en turno, _siempre_ en turno, porque Haruka nunca se quedaba con una persona; siempre había estado en _movimiento_ , desde su divorcio). Un poco de succión por allí, un lengüetazo pícaro por allá, y Yaten no podía concentrarse. Luna, por su parte, había tomado sus propios dedos entre los de Yaten, guiándola, ayudándola a proseguir. Sus labios encontraron los suyos, besándola con dulzura.

Yaten amaba besarla, adoraba los bien rellenados labios de Luna—podía besarla por toda una eternidad. Luna era toda una dama y Yaten era tan privilegiada por tenerla tan cerca, por tenerla a su merced. Mordió sus labios, succionó labial y saboreó la esencia a naranja, impregnada de su boca.

Haruka escogió ese momento para introducir dos dedos a los adentros de la vagina de Yaten, flexionándolos. Yaten hundió su soplido de aire en la cavidad de Luna. Haruka dibujó iniciales de nombres incomprendidos sobre sus venas púbicas, subiendo de nivel la tortura (con Haruka siempre era una tortura—siempre era un acto de venganza, más que un acto de amor y pasión). La mujer fue cuidadosa de no lastimarla, sin embargo. Sus dedos buscaron por los botones secretos, que mandaban cohetes de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo de Yaten. La mano de Haruka que permanecía aún libre, se encontraba masajeando los muslos de su víctima, suavemente recorriendo los centímetros de piel a su disposición, aparentando estar fascinaba por la textura. Yaten no se permitió pensar mucho en ello, porque resultaba peligroso. Era peligroso notar aquellos detalles. Porque notar como Haruka solía dejar marcas de dedos en sus caderas, llevaba a la obsesión.

Yaten no podía obsesionarse.

Podía perderse en la devoción de Luna, en el nido yaciente más allá de sus caderas, húmedo y pulsante de Luna, pero no podía obsesionarse en el pulgar de Haruka, siempre pendiente de brindarle placer, mientras la preparaba. Luna era alguien "segura".

Yaten podía confiar en Luna.

- _Pero, el peligro es lo que te atrae_. Su mente la traicionó, hablando cuando toda palabra había sido prohibida durante este acto. - _Tres veces haz terminado aquí por ella. Tres veces haz caído en su llamado, aun cuando no seas tú a la que Haruka llama._

- _No ha sido mi intención_. Yaten quería responder, pelear de vuelta. - _Nunca planeo esto._

Las reglas eran claras. El núcleo de su reunión era Yaten. A Haruka no le interesaba Luna (por el momento; Yaten no se sorprendería si, después de esto, la atención de Haruka comenzara a enfocarse más en aquella dirección). Así que, cuando Haruka sacó sus dedos y se levantó de la cama para prepararse, Yaten y Luna se re-acomodaron.

Yaten sabía que era su tarea encargarse de la diversión de la otra mujer. Recostó a Luna sobre la cama, reclamando sus labios de nuevo. Luna enredó sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionando sus cuerpos lo más angostamente posiblemente. Ligeras embestidas ocurrieron, disfrutando de la maravillosa fricción. Luna ronroneó bajo sus administraciones, abriendo su boca para dejarse invadir por su lengua, y sus propias manos manoseando los glúteos de Yaten, con avaricia.

Por un instante, el beso pausó y ambas abrieron sus ojos, al unísono. Yaten miró irises azules, claros como un cielo en pleno verano, resplandeciendo enamoradas, temblando como hojas. Luna poseía uno de los pares de ojos más hermosos que Yaten había conocido. Sus mejillas estaban llena de rubor—Yaten las besó a cada una, tragándose las confesiones que demandaban escapar de la boca sagrada de la doncella lunar. Confesiones que no pertenecían en esta habitación. Pocas personas habían estado conscientes de la razón de la separación con Artemis, y de esas pocas personas, Yaten no era parte de la cuenta. Había tenido miedo de preguntar. Siempre.

En esos ojos azules, ahora mismo, estaba la _razón_ a todas sus cuestiones, vibrando con vida. Y aun así, Yaten estaba aterrada.

 _Eres hermosa_ —Dijo con lengua, delineando los hinchados labios. _Eres espectacular_ —Anunció con un tierno roce de sus narices.

Pero, al parecer, su ternura no fue bien recibida.

Luna encajó sus uñas largas y pintadas de púrpura, en la espalda de Yaten. Y aruñó dos largos caminos.

Yaten chilló con sorpresa. Luego sonrió, pero no con disculpa.

 _Déjate de juegos_ —La mirada dilatada de Luna pareció demandarle.— _Dame lo que quiero._

Yaten solamente hacia esto, porque se trataba de Luna. Únicamente con Luna. Y siempre, para el beneficio de Luna.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo. Se estiró hacia el buró, que descansaba a un costado de la cama, abriendo uno de los cajones. Sacó su micrófono-henshin.

Lo activó, murmurando las palabras mágicas que cumplirían la fantasía de Luna, en una realidad.

Posterior a la lluvia de chispas doradas, aparecieron planos duros, ángulos rectos, un pecho plano—su cuerpo masculino reemplazó a su femenino en un parpadeo, cayendo sobre Luna con más fuerza y con más peso. Las piernas de Luna lo acogieron con recelo. Yaten sintió toda su sangre viajar a un punto específico de su pelvis, trayendo a la vida una parte de anatomía que Yaten siempre había despreciado, puesto que nunca le había encontrado un uso. Toda atracción física siempre había estado apagada, durante la búsqueda de Kakyuu-hime. Sus ojos nunca habían apreciado los cuerpos femeninos de estudiantes, como los de Seiya. Yaten había estado solamente concentrado en su misión.

Pero, Luna cometía lo imposible. Su exuberante cuerpo, presionado contra el suyo, estaba logrando maravillas. Yaten sintió sus senos chocando contra su pecho llano y un repentino deseo animal lo controló. Masajeó los grandes montes a su alcance, picoteando los pezones con sus pulgares. Luna dejó caer su mentón ante el ataque, fuertes jadeos marcando su excitación. Yaten besó un pecho, mordió el otro, succionó la mandíbula de la doncella--dejando marcas—introdujo su lengua en un obsceno beso que dejó a Luna gimiendo, escandalosamente. Yaten mordió su mentón, un hombro— _todo_ lo que se apareció a su paso. Otra ronda de embestidas juntó sus caderas, ahora la erección de Yaten obvia y real.

Demasiado real.

Yaten sacó un condón del cajón. Había planeado esto. Las tres lo habían planeado. Era por ello, que Haruka todavía no regresaba, porque ésta parte no era de su incumbencia.

Luna no paraba de besarlo. Fue incapaz de separar su boca de cualquier parte de Yaten que le fuera accesible. Cuando Yaten se sentó, ella lo siguió, eliminando los rastros de sudor de su pecho, como si éstos le resultaran ofensivos. Se besaron con más descuido, bocas abiertas, saliva corriendo por doquier, y sonidos húmedos retumbaron por el lugar. La mano de Luna le robó el condón y mientras se ocupó de abrir el paquete, Yaten hundió su rostro en su cabello oscuro, sintiéndose desnudo, a un nivel que no tenía nada que ver con la falta de ropa.

No podía negar que en algunas ocasiones, Yaten se había preguntado sobre _cómo_ sería la experiencia de poner su cuerpo masculino en acción. No había podido comprender como Seiya no había encontraba problemas, cuando previamente ya había sido establecido en Kinmoku su exclusivo interés por las doncellas del palacio. Por gran parte de su estancia en la Tierra, Yaten había asociado el “ser un hombre” como la razón del comportamiento loco de su líder. Hasta Taiki había pronunciado la obsesión de Seiya por Usagi-chan como un síntoma de sus hormonas y demasiada testosterona. Es un inicio no se habían preocupado, porque habían estado _tan_ seguros que ese capricho sería pasajero.

Pero, después, Sailor Star Fighter había expresado el mismo deseo por Sailor Moon, y para entonces, había sido demasiado tarde.

Un mano apretó su miembro—Yaten _dejó_ de pensar. Gimió, completamente con la guardia baja. Eso—Eso se sentía—Wow.

Luna colocó el preservativo, mientras Yaten babeó en su cuello. Otros apretones más, el compacto puño de Luna moviéndose de arriba abajo, y Yaten se vio obligado a detenerla. No duraría, ni un minuto más, si proseguía con ese ritmo diabólico. Una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la mujer fue su recompensa. Yaten gruñó en venganza, tirando a la chica sobre la cama. Luna rio sin arrepentimientos, sus piernas doblándose sobre el colchón, como alas a punto de salir en vuelo. Sus senos brincaron ante el asalto, y ahora Yaten entendió _mejor_ la obsesión de los varones por ellas, mucho mejor. Siguiendo sus instintos, Yaten abrió las rodillas de la doncella, con hambre, y hundió su rostro en la corona que lo esperaba. Relamió el extracto natural producido por su amante, levantando ligeramente a Luna de los glúteos. Succionó la clítoris a su merced, de nueva cuenta, y Luna semi-gritó, ella misma empujando su apéndice contra el rostro de Yaten. Sus maullidos fueron dulces ruegos para sus oídos, alimentado su ego.

Yaten, sintió una mirada sobre su espalda, intensa y quemando su piel, como el fuego nunca lo haría. Yaten gimió, la vibración del sonido robándole la poca cordura restante a su presa. Haruka los observaba. A pesar de sus alegaciones de asco, al tanto tocar la noción de unirse a un acto remotamente heterosexual—A pesar de haber hecho muecas y de haberse burlado del estado de inexperto de Yaten en aquella área—A pesar de todo, Haruka estaba en el umbral del baño, mirándolos con intención.

Retándolo.

Sin más preámbulo, Yaten sujetó su pene—demonios, _su_ _pene_ , ¿Qué estaba haciendo?—para dirigirlo al lugar que Luna más necesitaba. No fue lento, no fue muy considerado—Clavó su cuerpo con el de Luna, en un solo movimiento, poseyendo.

Se congeló.

 _Sugoi_.

Luna rompió la primera regla. "Ya-Yaten." La evidencia de su crimen fue expresada en un gemido agudo, ojos gigantes con sorpresa, viéndolo como si Yaten estuviera robándole la vida. "¡Ah—Yaten!" Maravilla y elación se combinaron con una voz llena de urgencia.

Yaten la besó, para evitar que más reglas fueran rotas.

Sus caderas se movieron por sí solas, agarrando fuerza, conforme más llantos de placer se escapaban de su amante. Yaten no negaba que la sensación fuera devastadora para sus sentidos, no negaba que ésta no fuera un tipo de ambrosía distinta, tan deliciosa como estar en el otro lugar de su amante. Yaten disfrutó tener las riendas, ser el conquistador, acabando con las defensas de Luna, con tan sólo un vuelco de su cintura. Despedazó cada grano de juicio todavía vivo en la mujer, embistiendo con propósito, con ímpetu y rapidez, haciendo crujir el colchón. Sus mismos gemidos fueron llenos de dulce angustia, una angustia por sentir más fricción, por dejar tatuado este recuerdo en la mente de Luna, así como quemado su roce en el cuerpo de la doncella. Egoístamente, deseaba que nadie más pudiera hacerle el amor a Luna de esta manera. Nació en él una avaricia por convertirse en el estándar, imposible de superar por los demás.

Yaten era, y siempre había sido, el hombre que Luna que más había deseado. Estaba al tanto de aquel hecho. Quería hacerle justicia a la fantasía, quería satisfacer a Luna—Quería hacerla feliz, por esta noche.

Haruka continuaba observando.

Yaten cambió sus posiciones, acostándose para que Luna se hiciera cargo del ritmo. La mujer exhaló temblorosamente, apretando sus propios senos por un momento, perdida totalmente en su exquisito placer. Yaten trazó los costados de piel inmaculada, admirando las perfectas ondulaciones, que la pelvis de Luna orquestó sobre su propio cuerpo. La mujer lució como una diosa, dejando caer su cuello hacia atrás, jadeando incoherencias. Su melena danzó, mayormente pegada a su espada sudada. Yaten sujetó sus amplias caderas, sosteniéndola para ayudar en su balance. Pero, Yaten no estuvo seguro sobre quien se sentía más fuera de órbita.

Agradecido por su propia experiencia, los dedos de Yaten llegaron al punto más dulce de Luna, frotando los labios mayores con ligereza, para luego hacer vibrar a la mujer con sus frotes sobre su clítoris.

Luna gritó, pausando súbitamente, la llegada de su orgasmo rompiendo con la danza carnal entre los dos.

Yaten sintió sus músculos internos, las paredes de la más dulce de las hogueras, presionándolo—Atrapándolo en una manopla de acero—Y mordió su labio inferior, su clímax tomándolo desprevenido. Fue una estampida de sensación, con una fracción de dolor mezclándose entre la euforia y la consumación. Aún después de perder propiedad de su cuerpo, con su mirada blanca ante los demás colores del mundo—Sólo viendo _blanco placer, blanco y puro_ —la pelvis de Yaten buscó por más, torciéndose con terquedad en el consuelo de Luna, buscando por más sustancia afrodisiaca, para terminar de saciarse.

Luna cayó sobre él, exhausta, catatónica, Yaten la cubrió con sus brazo, besando su frente con un conmovedor afecto, del que ni el mismo Yaten, había creído posible tener en su alma para ofrecer.

Por un largo momento, solamente permanecieron ahí, sobre la cama, débiles como recién nacidos, recuperándose del extremo evento que había involucrado sus cuerpos.

Cuando Yaten abrió sus ojos, la mitad de rostro protegido con las melenas oscuras de su amante, Haruka fue lo primero que divisó a la distancia.

Yaten tragó saliva.

Haruka vestía una expresión incrustada en una fuerte intensidad, pero Yaten no supo interpretar el sentimiento que lo estaba ocasionando. Nunca sabía que esperar de Haruka. Nunca podía leer sus intenciones detrás de sus acciones. Aún en este instante, con el cuerpo de Yaten regresando a su verdadera naturaleza adentro de otra cortina de chispas doradas, podía la Kinmokusiana entender por qué Haruka había estado de acuerdo con este encuentro. Era un enigma. Yaten se odiaba por no tener la fuerza suficiente para negarse a sentir curiosidad. Yaten no podía pelear con las corrientes de viento que la jalaban a la cercanía de esta mujer.

Luna se elevó unos centímetros, cubriendo a Haruka con su rostro sonrojado, con sus labios mordisqueados y ojos temblorosos. Yaten trazó su mejilla con sus dedos, tomando otro beso de su amiga—Una muestra de agradecimiento; una promesa de siempre recordar esta noche—cariño pleno guiando sus siguientes palabras:

"Sólo por ti. Nunca habrá otra persona más, con la que compartiré esto, Luna."

"Éste es tu problema, mi querida Yaten. Siempre te cierras." Luna le susurró, sus narices casi besándose, rompiendo las reglas con ella.

Yaten frunció su ceño, confundida.

Luna tomó su mentón. "Por favor, no te escondas más. No hay necesidad. Abre tus ojos." Con eso, su amiga se alejó moviéndose al otro lado de la cama. Yaten sintió el frío de la brisa nocturna, y se abrazó a sí misma, ahora evadiendo los ojos de la baka de Haruka. El momento de breve felicidad se esfumó con las palabras tenebrosas de Luna. ¿Abrir sus ojos? Yaten gruñó suavemente. ¿Por qué había Luna huido tan rápido de sus brazos?

Sus contemplaciones fueron interrumpidas, sin embargo. Un peso sobre el colchón la distrajo.

Haruka.

La mujer se postró en la orilla de la cama con sus rodillas como soporte. El arnés estaba puesto, ajustado a la perfección por toda la zona pélvica de Haruka, listones negros rodeando la cintura de su dueña como listones de seda, contrastando con la piel blanquizca, en una manera sensual.

Nudos apretaron las entrañas de Yaten al ver detenidamente el juguete, puesto que Yaten ya conocía íntimamente el aparato. Conocía a primera mano las ventajas de su inclusión, y que tan bien Haruka sabía manejarlo para el beneficio de las dos. Las palabras crípticas de Luna todavía la retuvieron, por un momento, a pesar de ver el fuego en las gemas azules de su amante. Yaten respiró hondo, su sangre comenzando a zumbar, pero su mente tratando de enfriarse. De reojo vio a Luna comenzar a vestirse, y ese hecho la afectó aún más. ¿Por qué se iba? ¡Eso tampoco había sido parte del acuerdo!

Un pulgar tocó la cresta de su cadera. La humeante mirada de Haruka le acompañó al digito, electrizante. Yaten, por una décima de segundo, estuvo a punto de negarse a la continuación de este encuentro. Quiso empujar a la presumida conductora de motocicletas de la cama, para hacerle ver que Yaten no era de su propiedad. Por un instante la adrenalina se juntó en sus puños, lo suficiente para cumplir sus fantasías, y su cuerpo comenzó a levantarse, sin su completo consentimiento—

—Haruka respingó. Con su mano sobre el vientre de Yaten, empujó a la cantante de regreso a la cama. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Con un demonio, ¿qué nadie seguía las reglas? ¡No debían de hablar! Hablar era una pésima idea, sólo bastaba recordar las oraciones confusas de Luna para comprobar tal teoría. Si Luna hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada, Yaten no estuviera sintiéndose como un enjambre de nubes oscuras, a punto de desatar una tormenta. ¿Qué le pasaba a Haruka? Ella misma había sido la que había insistido en el silencio desde el principio.

Con el profundo cometido de enfurecerla, Yaten no le respondió. Reanudó sus intentos de levantarse, pero esta vez, Haruka estuvo preparada.

"Es mi turno, ahora." Yaten se vio rodeada totalmente de Haruka, el cuerpo completo de la Diosa del Viento escudándola, de pies a cabeza.

Convirtiéndose en su jaula de carne y hueso, el cuerpo de Haruka resaltó en tamaño y proporción. Sus brazos, rodeando los hombros de Yaten,  eran dos pilares duros, bien definidos con músculo, y Yaten conocía su fuerza—Había presenciado esos brazos manejando su espada, cortando enemigos, y había presenciado esos nudillos, cruelmente, expulsar sangre de la boca de Sailor Star Fighter con sus impactos. Yaten no era ninguna debilucha (solamente había que preguntarle a Kino-san), pero su cuerpo tenía su fuerza escondida, disfrazada. Yaten permitía que los demás la descartaran como una cara bonita, puesto que luego la sorpresa de patearles el trasero fuera más dulce.

Haruka tomó sus muñecas entre sus delgados dedos de pianista, y Yaten _luchó_. Peló sus dientes, como un perro rabioso, sus piernas buscando por apoyo. Haruka se posó con más determinación, adhiriendo cada milímetro de su piel con la de Yaten, el plástico frio del miembro falso, provocándole un chillido de sobresalto a la alvina. Las dos pelearon por un periodo indefinido, las dos combatiendo por dominancia.

Yaten le negó besos a Haruka, girando su cabeza en dirección contraria a la deseada, Haruka se vengó marcando otras partes de su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo su lóbulo—Yaten la pateó, Haruka contraatacó con un movimiento que resultó con las piernas de la cantante rodeando su cintura. Yaten retorció su torso, Haruka deslizó sus pechos contra los propios—Sucesivamente, lo ataques se fueron convirtiendo en otro tipo de enfrentamiento. Los gruñidos de rebelión se fueron fusionando con suspiros de desesperación—Cuando las caderas de Haruka empujaron contra su pelvis, Yaten embistió de vuelta, sin freno, desafiando con sus propias piruetas.

La adrenalina pronto se convirtió en una sustancia más condensada, más pesada en deseo, más intoxicante.

Haruka rugió entre sus cabellos plateados, y cuando por última vez, buscó los labios secos de Yaten, su contrincante cedió. Sus labios se comieron mutuamente, saliva y sangre mezclándose como el desastre de sentimientos reinando en el corazón de Yaten. No podía negarlo: pelear con Haruka era una experiencia sin igual, las consumía a ambas. Era una peligrosa danza que siempre explotaba como supernova al final. Nunca era fácil estar juntas, nunca era sencillo, o tierno como lo había sido con Luna.

Haruka era una hazaña en reproducción que Yaten tenía realizar, con su cuerpo como única arma de defensa.

Yaten quería susurrarle " _Apuesto, a que ella nunca dijo que 'no' como, apuesto que ella era fácil y aburrida, siempre permitiendo que te salieras con la tuya_ " refiriéndose a la ex-esposa frígida que Haruka seguía extrañando. _"Apuesto que ella no te ha dado esto_ — _Nunca has sentido esto, nunca has sido retada de esta forma hasta en la cama_ " pero, dejó que su lengua lo comunicara por otro método. Chupó los labios de la rubia, mordió su lengua, acarició enamorada las comisuras húmedas de una jadeante Haruka, demandando que no hubiera otra persona en su mente, solamente Yaten.

Fue enloquecedor besarla, a un nivel que no habían tocado antes. Haruka parecía querer matarla con el impulso de sus besos, jaloneado el rostro de Yaten para encontrar nuevas dimensiones que trazar con sus labios. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea, que Yaten sintió sus muñecas siendo liberadas.

Yaten inmediatamente hundió sus manos en la cabellera cobriza. Jaló de los mechones.

"¿Qué estás esperando, entonces?" Yaten escupió, rompiendo el beso a duras penas. ¡ _Hazme tuya!_ —Yaten admitió, desde la débil parte de su corazón que tenía como ocupante a un gruñona mujer de cabellos bronceados. - _Luna entregó todo de sí en mis palmas, lo justo será que yo haga lo mismo._

Pero, ¿quedaba algo más para entregar? Yaten se sentía saqueada emocionalmente. Ponía rejas, y la puerta de su ser bajo llave, pero Haruka siempre se las ingeniaba para traspasar sus medidas de seguridad. Para cuando alarmas se encendían en la mente de Yaten ya era demasiado tarde. Ya Haruka había hecho una revoltura de ella.

Con una arrogante sonrisa, que habló de todas las victorias del mundo fusionándose en una, Haruka ajustó su posición. No fue delicada, no fue dulce. Fue feral, fue como un cuchillo, penetrando a Yaten con doble filo. Fue una invasión directa que unió sus cuerpos como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Y Yaten se dio por vencida, no lucho más.

Esto... _Esto_... Haruka embistiendo entre el medio de sus piernas convulsas, su mentón cayendo en una expresión de total abandono… _Esto_ era con lo que Yaten soñaba en las noches, lo que nunca podía replicar con sus propias manos, o sus propios dedos. Por más que Yaten tratara de evocar sus encuentros sexuales en su mente para disfrutar de algunas fantasías, simplemente no podía ser posible. Ninguna fantasía podía competir con la voz ronca de Haruka, murmurando entre dientes. Ningún escenario imaginario podría incluir la nítida sensación erótica de ser poseía por este ardiente astro.

Su estrella interna lloró, conmovida fuera de su capullo, al percibir el llamado de Urano.

Yaten no podía analizar sus acciones, ya estaba más allá de eso. Embrujada por el otro resplandor estelar, estiró sus manos para capturar el rostro tenso de Haruka. Inhaló los suspiros de Haruka con una sonrisa, frotando sus frentes juntas, mientras Haruka marcaba una circunferencia venenosa con su pelvis. Yaten tomó posesión de los glúteos de su amante, encajando sus uñas insistentemente -como lo había hecho Luna con su persona- al ser asaltada por las vibraciones del consolador.

Amaba, _amaba_ , tener a Haruka dentro de ella, haciendo un mejor trabajo que cualquier hombre en existencia. Haruka era la perfecta maestra, tocando las cuerdas adecuadas, aplicando dedicación en cada nota, aún con los párpados cerrados y con sus jadeos tumbándose con los de Yaten.

Era caer al abismo, sin sentir la caída.

Haruka levantó sus pestañas. Sonrió. Con una finura que Yaten nunca había recibido antes.

Buscó refugió en su boca inevitablemente, pidiendo permiso con la punta de su lengua. Yaten abrió su boca lentamente, disfrutando el encuentro como si se tratara de su primer beso. Haruka fue entonces diferente, su frenesí se ablandó, todo rastro de la batalla, ahora sumiéndose en cenizas. Lamió sus labios y sus mejillas, de ahí besó sus párpados y jugó con su oreja, mostrando un lado completamente desconocido para Yaten. Sin embargo, Haruka no fue gentil con las ondulaciones de sus cuerpos. Le dio a Yaten lo que sus manos estaban rogando.

 

_Másmásmásmás_

 

Haruka se posesionó de sus senos, presionándolos con gula, siendo cruel con sus administraciones—Yaten trató de imitarla, pero Haruka se elevó hasta quedar en cuclillas, lejos de su alcance. Yaten hizo pucheros, y decidió darle una lección a Haruka, acariciando sus propios senos con malicia.

Haruka encajó el consolador con más dureza, sus ojos sin despegarse del espectáculo. Sus manos se sujetaron de las caderas de Yaten para mejor apoyo, y lo siguiente fue un remolino—Sin más juegos, sin más rodeos y sin más venganzas.

Yaten gimió incontrolable, la combinación de vibración, y la imagen de Haruka encontrando su camino entre el valle de sus piernas, resultando en demasiado estimulación. Haruka no parecía tener el mismo problema, tan concentrada estaba en su tarea de _tomarla_ , en hundirse en el cuerpo de su amante, que todo lo demás no tenía importancia. Sonidos obscenos reinaron por la habitación, los gruñidos de Haruka y los chillidos de Yaten rompiendo con aquella promesa de silencio, de una manera espectacular.

Haruka estaba jadeando como animal salvaje, su pelvis pistoleando y pistoleando, mientras su mirada no se despegaba del banquete que tenía a sus pies. Yaten se retorció entre las sabanas, completamente desolada y pérdida, pero con su pequeño vientre siempre pidiendo por más, contra-atacando con embestidas propias, abriendo y levantando sus piernas cada vez más, sintiéndose sucia por querer ser tomada así—Por tener un hambre de esta magnitud. Chilló, suspiró, jaloneó sus propios mechones de cabello, suplicó, agradeció, lloró y rio, todo en un pequeño periodo. Un periodo que se sintió como una eternidad. Era como si Haruka estuviera dejando su marca, como si estuviera proclamando cada pequeño rincón de su sexo como suyo. Más allá de disfraces terrestres, más allá de géneros, la estrella interior de Haruka se entrelazó tan apretadamente a la suya, que Yaten podía _sentir_ la marca de Haruka hasta en su propia alma.

Y aunque los moretones, las huellas de dedos púrpuras y las siluetas de dientes sobre su piel podían, eventualmente, desaparecer—Este tipo de marca no se podría borrar.

"No." Yaten, fútilmente, trató de evitarlo. "No—No lo hagas—"

Haruka se dejó caer sobre ella en un solo movimiento. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y fueron hipnotizadoras. "¿Por qué no?"

"Baka—¿Cómo que por qué no?" Yaten intentó empujarla, pero Haruka seguía inmersa en su aniquilante ritmo, su pelvis todavía embistiendo y robándole el aliento. "Tú—y yo—" No somos nada.

"Eres mía."

"Nani—"

"¿Crees que permitiré que te vuelvan a tocar? ¿Crees que te dejaré que sigas torturándome con tus juegos? Más le vale a Luna haber disfrutado del pequeño espectáculo, porque no habrá repeticiones."

 _-Estás loca_ , Yaten pensó. - _Estás loca, y yo más, por querer creerte_. Pero, sus almas no podían mentir, ¿cierto? La semilla de Haruka era un manto inmenso de pasión y posesividad, atándose a la suya con tentáculos de luz dorada. Yaten podía leer la sinceridad flotando entre las dos, podía sentir los nervios además. El _miedo_. Haruka olía a miedo. Miedo... ¿a perderla?

Luna había tenido razón.

Yaten había estado tan cerrada. Y equivocada. Oh, tan equivocada.

Las respuestas a todas sus cuestiones se encontraron en la privacidad de sus estrellas, la razón por la que Haruka le había comprado el primer trago tres meses atrás en la recepción de la boda de Mizuno-san, la razón por la que Haruka continuaba buscándola, a pesar de sus encuentros sexuales siendo considerados casuales. La razón por la que Haruka había aceptado en participar en un demente trío con ellas, hoy, en un solitario jueves por la noche. Lo que Yaten había pensado como casualidad, para Haruka había sido inevitable.

Haruka la _deseaba_. Ferozmente.

Para ella sola.

“Tú nunca—¡Nunca dijiste nada!” Yaten jadeó, golpeando el pecho de Haruka con poca intención de lastimar. “Gruñes, murmuras, refunfuñas, ¡pero nunca utilizas tus estúpidas palabras para decirme que quieres de mí, Haruka!”

Para su sorpresa, Haruka agachó su cabeza, pausando su cuerpo entero y cortando la intensidad del vibrador. “¿Cuándo he sido buena con las palabras? Por ello te lo estoy diciendo de otra manera, princesa.”

Otro golpe, esta vez, en su costado. “¿Por qué aceptaste venir esta noche? Pudiste haber evitado todo este encuentro si—”

“Parece ser que necesitaba una lección.” Haruka murmuró entre los poros dilatados del cuello de Yaten. “Una buena lección.”

Luna.

Yaten sonrió de par en par. ¡Esa maldita gata! ¡Merecía el mundo entero por esto!

“Nada como avivar tus celos para salir de la tierra de la negación, ¿ne, baka?”

Haruka respondió con otra embestida. “¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tú tampoco dijiste nada! Por todo el parloteo que siempre andas aventando al viento, pensé que no dudarías en reclamar por más. Tu siempre…” Yaten frunció el ceño ante la pausa. “… te ibas, cuando todo terminaba. Nunca… me diste alguna indicación…”

“Me iba, porque si no lo hacía rápidamente, creía que nunca podría apartarme de ti. Si permanecía un minuto más… Yo también tenía miedo, Haruka.” Yaten confesó con voz baja, tímida y sintiéndose como una niña.

Haruka levantó se mentón, por un momento simplemente examinando a Yaten, con toda la dedicación del universo. Finalmente, la rubia asintió satisfecha. “Entonces. Está claro: Ambas hemos sido unas taradas con problemas de comunicación. Pero, ya no. No, a partir de hoy.”

“Oh, seguiremos siendo unas taradas, eso asegúralo.” Yaten roló sus ojos. “Ni siquiera ahora, me queda claro que estamos haciendo o que…”

Haruka sonrió con sus labios cerrados, dejando que Yaten se desviará al silencio. Luego… “Te quiero a mi lado. Y quiero que me quieras a tu lado. Solamente las dos. No con otras personas. No con un endemoniado trío, o con una maldita orgía de por medio. Sólo nosotras. ¿Suficientemente claro para ti?”

Yaten mordió sus labios ante la inmensa masa de sensaciones que la asaltaron. Asintió.

“Perfecto. Ahora… hay que continuar, ¿no lo crees?” Ronca, Haruka la sedujo de vuelta a su acto de unión. “Ahora… que todas las cartas están… sobre… la mesa…” Haruka hizo uso del control, y las destructoras vibraciones volvieron con la magnitud de un tornado. Yaten apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Haruka, dándole la bienvenida. Ambas suspiraron contentas, con sus bocas casi juntas. No tardaron mucho para ser envueltas en la sensación de nirvana, puesto que sus cuerpos habían estado esperando por esta culminación desde hacía un rato.

No fue hasta que las dos descansaron en la cama, relajadas por las endorfinas y la tranquilidad de su abrazo, que Yaten volteó a ver la habitación, buscando (pero consciente de que no la encontraría) por Luna. No se había percatado de su salida definitiva, desde el instante que Haruka la había atrapado con el mero poder de su presencia, y Yaten se sintió mal, por no haberle proporcionado la atención que la dama merecía. Obviamente, Luna había optado por irse para evitar más incomodidades. O tal vez se había marchado para salvar su propio pellejo, porque Haruka había lucido como un toro viendo rojo, lista para matar.

Yaten cerró sus ojos, inhalando la peste a sudor, que ya no tenía el toque erótico que la hacía tolerable para su sensible nariz. Empujó a una adormilada Haruka, quien gruñó (gran sorpresa), pero quien captó sus intenciones y la siguió hasta el baño como un cachorro fiel.

Cuando hicieron el amor en la tina, esta vez fueron las dos solas, justo como Haruka había querido.

“Te quiero a mi lado, y que tu me quieras a tu lado… También.” Yaten se aventuró a abrir su corazón aún más, escondiendo el significado de sus palabras con una toalla en su cabeza, tallando con un aire casual.

Haruka le quitó la toalla de las manos, seria. Tomando en cuenta su confe—

—“Más te vale.” Y le pegó con la toalla directo en el trasero, corriendo después del baño.

“¡Oiii!” Yaten chilló indignada, sus cabellos de punta, y su rostro rojo del coraje.

Haruka no era Luna, era testaruda, infantil, caprichosa, impulsiva—La lista de diferencias no tenía final. Sin embargo, no todas sus características eran malas. Haruka tenía un fiel corazón, era valiente, y no cedía ante las presiones que Yaten solía poner sobre las demás personas. Haruka no buscaba su aprobación, no la veía con un anhelo fantasioso de colegiala, y no se derretía ante un intento de seducción viniendo de la celebridad. Haruka peleaba de vuelta. Haruka le decía NO.

Luna la había hecho sentirse a salvo. Pero, esa sensación no la ayudaba a madurar, solamente la escudaba del mundo exterior. No era culpa de Luna, no tenía nada de malo su manera de amar. Simplemente… su manera de amar no era compatible con la de Yaten. Y muy en el fondo, Yaten ya lo había tenido claro. Muy en el fondo, a pesar de saber que podía tener a Luna para ella sola, con tan sólo una palabra—Yaten se había frenado. Porque adoraba a Luna, y por ese amor, la había respetado, y no se había atrevido a darle falsas esperanzas.

Haruka era el camino difícil. Su estrella poseía un color ardiente que arrebasaba el de todos los demás, puesto que parecía provenir del mismo sol terrestre. Era su luz la que ayudaba al surgimiento del arcoíris, después de la tempestad.

Haruka era el otro lado de la luna.

Sin embargo, por esta noche, Yaten atesoraría la obra maestra que habían creado por un momento, donde el dorado del sol, el platinado de la luna, y el verde esmeralda habían entrado en colisión, rozando peligrosamente, pero nunca conectándose, como los cometas saludando la tierra cada milenio, pero nunca colapsando con su superficie.

Por esta noche, Yaten había sido tricolor.

 

 

 


End file.
